Biomes
The hexagonal tiles the creatures walk on mark different biomes according to their color. There are currently six biomes implemented in the game so far. Grassland Grassland tiles are a light green color and are covered in tall grass. Plants * Acorn Tree * Berry Bush * Healing Fruit Wildlife * Rabbil * Bearyena * Killer Bearyena (only on Deadly Hills) * Stagmole * Dodomingo (not found on Tiny Green or Peaceful Meadow) * Bluebird (not found on Tiny Green or Peaceful Meadow) * Peaceful Bear Camouflage * Brown Fur * Stripes (only when hiding in tall grass) Strategy If you want to collect from the acorn tree, the Nimble Fingers is better than the Cracker Jaw because unlike the latter, it also adds collecting. Be sure to have Antlers/Horns because of the aubundance of stagmoles and bunnies and carnivores. For camouflage, having brown fur and stripes makes you nearly invisible to predators and prey alike with +5 camouflage. On the killer island Deadly Hills, you will need a different, more specialized strategy. You should not need to worry about stealth or Stinky Tail because bearyenas only use their sight. You will find the Poison Fangs very helpful for providing lasting damage to Killer Bearyena that are otherwise difficult to damage. There are a few body/paw setups that you can successfully use: Lean Body with double-claw, Big Body/Spikes with double runner leg, Toxic Body/Normal Body with both. Other than those tips, there is no one magic strategy because lots of strategies can work. Jungle Jungle tiles are a dark green color. They contain special plant tiles that act like a block and otherwise function like regrowing grass. They also contain mud tiles, which can disguise odor (see abilities) and leaf piles, which remove stealth for that turn. Plants * Carnivorous Plant * Smelly Fruit Tree * Healing Fruit Wildlife * Apes * Bearyena * Razoranha * Clams * Fish * Bluebird * Dodomingo * Goldleech * Peaceful Bear Camouflage * Black Fur * Red Brown Fur * Dots * Stripes (when hiding in tall grass) * Mud Strategy Warning: Do NOT enter the jungle islands until you are SURE that you are ready, because it is very dangerous! The biggest threat that you will encounter are the Three Great Apes, which you must adapt for. It is not recommended that you try to adapt strength, because they are very hard to even hit. Instead, there are two things that you can do. You can either try to camouflage, or you can make yourself as deterrent as possible. To camouflage, you will want four genes in your gene pool: black fur for the jungle, brown fur for the adjacent grass biome, dots, and stripes for hiding in grass, it is advised that for the camouflage bonus of being in the grass, you only remove select grass pathways to move around and to highlight important objects. To hide from the Smelling Ape, use the Lean Body which provides the max amount of odor disguise, roll in mud, and lick your tribemates clean when picking fruit. To be deterrent, use the Stinky Tail and Derp Snout, but don't bother with Toxic Body because it does not help with anything else. The Toxic Body is actually somewhat dangerous due to the fact that it disables fur color and pattern. You can deter the hearing apes, but to do so you need six stealth. The Lean Body is very helpful for this as it not only provides stealth, but it also provides speed to run away, and coupled with two Velvet Paws, you should be undetectable and fast. That'll also help with the Hearing Ape. Be VERY careful where you step, because scattered around the jungle are piles of branches, and stepping on those branches takes away most or all of your stealth for that turn. For the Big-Eyed Ape, resort to camouflage. You will need Antlers/Horns in the gene pool because of normal carnivores and prey spawning. It is recommended to come here with no less than 10 food per creature, a good gene pool, and lots of luck. Savanna Savana biomes are hot and will reduce creatures action points by one without sufficient heat resistance. Savanna biome tiles are a yellow color. They also contain the less fruitful bare bushes which have no leaves and less berries than the bushes in other biomes. They have a higher permanent nest spawn rate and thus spawn more dodomingo. When it gets hot, fires may spawn on random tiles and spread. Fires don't need standing grass to catch or spread, so attempting to create a firebreak is pointless. If a creature steps on a burning tile or starts its turn there, it will catch fire, taking one damage per turn. Other nichelings can extinguish their burning fellows, but cannot put out environmental fires. After a fire goes out, its tile turns dark brown and a few turns later respawns as a random savanna tile. Plants * Bare Bushes * Cacti Wildlife * Bearyenas * Rabbil * Dodomingo * Rogue Male * Stagmole Camouflage * Red Brown Fur * Beige Fur * Stripes (When hiding in tall grass) Strategy The savanna can be a dangerous biome if you aren't prepared, so you should stockpile your food and do basic preparation before coming here. Your three main problems here will be heat, brushfires and famine. To deal with the heat, you should get Big Ears and Lean Body, and seek out trees to sit under. Brushfires can be very dangerous, so you will need to be fast in order to run away. Lean Body and Runner Legs should help with that. There are a lot of cacti, but don't pick from them unless you have to, because there are other food sources that do not harm your pack. It is not easy to find food that isn't cacti, though, so you're going to need a combo of Big Nose and Big Ears to hear and smell bare bushes and bunnies. Because bunnies and carnivores still spawn, you will need to have the Ram Horns. The Scorpion Tail shouldn't be passed up, because the poison is very useful for wearing down carnivores and rogue males. Because there are more permanent nests, dodomingoes will be more common. It's not recommended that you attack them, though, because they have a lot of health, they only provide a little bit of food, and attacking them will only summon more dodomingoes to annoy you. As for avoiding brushfires, there's not really a way to stop them or prevent them from happening on your own. The only way they can be stopped is by the infrequent rain falls that sometimes occur in the Savannah or by burning out on their own. Swamp Can increase chance of a common cold. Swamp biome tiles are a dark green color. Toxic berry bushes constitute the main source of food, but the snails that appear atop mangrove trees offer a minor alternative source. After rain, wet tiles may spawn randomly and 1-tile sized clouds of mosquitoes spawn from them, afterwards moving towards your creatures. Creatures on or around the tile with mosquitoes may be bitten and have one energy, as they give the sleeping sickness. Thorns constitute a more avoidable hazard; they deal 4 damage to an unprotected nicheling that removes them, and otherwise act as an impassable barrier. Strategy Poison fangs, toxic body, or scorpion tail will allow your creatures to safely eat toxic berries. Only flying nichelings will be able to access the snails on mangrove trees. Black fur provides camouflage. Be prepared to quarantine sick nichelings; look for healing plants to undo the damage, or consider having a purr-snouted healer. Mountain The mountain biome is cold, and your creatures will need some cold resistance. The mountain biome has a coloration of white and grey tiles. This biome contains no berry bushes, so other food sources must be used. Ice blocks can be found on this island; when you break one, a creature with random ancient genes will spawn. There are also special "hot spring" tiles which give your creatures 3 cold resistance when being stood on. Plants * Spiky Bush * Pine Tree Wildlife * Rabbil * Arctic Ramfox * Walrus Deer * Balance Bear * Crabbit Strategy NOTE: You will need some form of cold resistance, or else your playthroughs will be very annoying with the -1 energy penalty. You will need a large amount of strength, because you will be relying on prey as your food source, and your best food source, the Walrus Deer, takes a lot of hits to kill. You also need to be fast, so it's recommended that you combine Big Body with Runner Leg for speed and strength. But don't pass up the Digger Paw if you get it, because roots can save your life when you have no other food. Be sure to utilize ancient genes at your own discretion- there are none that are truly useless as of now. Make sure you have a lot of creatures to warm your pack-mates up. Water Creatures can find fish and leeches in this biome, and drown if they go too deep in the water if the creature does not have water breathing. Water biome tiles are a blue color, and slightly transparent. They also reflect the creature's reflection. There is a known glitch with the fur color reflected in the water. The fur color will be different in the reflection than on the actual creature. Plants * Water Healing Plant * Kelp Wildlife * Crabbits * Fish Swarms * Clownkoi * Clams * Leeches Strategy This is difficult to get right, so do not try unless you know what you are doing. You will need the Water Body, the Webbed Hind Legs, and the Swimming or Fin Tail, with this setup, your slowest creatures are +4 in speed, and your fastest are +6. To be able to fish, you will need both the Claw and the Fishing Tail, as by themselves, they will not be able to catch clown koi or your main predator, the dangerous razorhana. For collecting clams, you will need the Cracker Jaw. The Platypus Beak is about as useful as the decent Digging Paw is on land and thus, it should not be passed up if it appears. As for camouflage, beige fur with no pattern gives camouflage in sand. Be attentive for leeches, as they shouldn't pose a threat unless you ignore them (the notifications can be helpful for this). Future Biomes * None currently known to be upcoming. Category:Nature Category:World